I Have Sinned
by Love Is My Weapon
Summary: I never thought I'd see the day where I finally got married - and to Butch Jojo, no less. Buttercup/Butch One-shot.


**I Have Sinned**

**~ Hello readers. Well I've been making a lot of one-shots lately, and definitely not enough for my all-time favourite couple, so I decided to make a really romantic one, and I will definitely be making more for them this year ~**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or anything included in the fandom. Nor do I own the lyrics below.**

**Summary - I never thought I'd see the day where I finally got married - and to Butch Jojo, no less. Buttercup/Butch One-shot.**

* * *

_Please forgive me father,_  
_I didn't mean to bother you._  
_The devil's in me father._  
_He's inside of everything I do._

_Getting married to the devil, you can hear the wedding bells._

_- The Pretty Reckless, Going to Hell_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

It was the happiest day of my life - and I couldn't breathe.

No, not because of my joy, but because of the freaking contraption that I was being forced into wearing.

I had spent a good thirty minutes being tied into my devil of a dress. I didn't even want to wear a wedding dress. I wanted to rock my Paramore T-shirt and pair of fade wash jeans down the aisle, but my romantic of a sister insisted that I go for the traditional look. For days, Bubbles searched online for a dress that would be both classy and beautiful, and then she finally found one - the evil, devil dress.

It was a classic A-line gown made from pure white silk, starting as a tight, rib-smashing corset top and blossoming into long, delicate layers. The fabric seemed to mold into my body, pulling in at all of the right places. While it was flashy with the sleeveless corset, it was elegant with the taffeta skirt covered in black embroidery. It was smooth to the touch, and the fabric sashayed with me when I walked.

Even with the dress' obvious desire to kill me, I had to admit, I looked brilliant in it.

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't nervous. To be honest, I never imagined getting married to anyone. I didn't want to start a family. I never craved commitment. Well, that was until an old enemy strolled back into my life and showed me how to live. One day, after years of never hearing from the boy, he turned up on my doorstop, and what did I do?

I punched him.

Of course I did. I was under the impression that he was still an evil, vile criminal. A devil in disguise. But he managed to convince me that he had changed, after weeks of trying to prove his worth. The truth was that I had believed him long before I said I did, but I just liked watching him work for it.

We had been through life and death together. He taught me how to let go of limitations and just be myself, and I did. We laughed, we cried, we sinned. We went through years of taking what we could get out of life and living each day as though it were our last.

For some reason, I felt drawn to him, to his darkness. I found myself falling deeper and deeper into a love that I would never be able to crawl out from. When I finally realised that I was in love with him, I was already too consumed by him, I could never fall out of it.

It was late in December when he came to my house with the promise of vintage video games and eight year old scotch, when he asked me to be his forever. He pulled out a silver ring with a big green rock on it, resembling a snake's eye, and I was in a catatonic state of shock for the following five minutes.

I was a creature of pleasure and freedom. When it came to relationships, I never invested. I had fun. I moved on. But since he strolled back into my life, he had been my only, he had been with me through it all, and I never moved on from him.

I loved him. I craved him. I needed him.

And I said yes.

The funny thing was, I never thought I'd see the day where I finally got married - and to Butch Jojo, no less.

It was April now, and we had waited long enough to commit. I had declared my great want of eloping to Las Vegas and being married by a man who resembled the greatest legend of all time, Mr Elvis Presley. However, my other sister, Blossom, who also happened to be my wedding planner, told me that eloping was tacky and that she could book us the Plaza in New York City. She also insisted that we wait until April rather than eloping, because she believed that a Spring wedding would be so cute.

She was worse than Bubbles. It was my fault for asking her to be my wedding planner.

Long story short, I was standing in a changing area in the Plaza hotel, staring back at myself in the mirror and learning how to breathe in my devil dress. And in just twenty short minutes, I would be walking down the aisle to forever commit myself to Butch Jojo.

His brother, Brick, was going to be walking me down the aisle. While it was tradition that the bride's father walks her down, that wasn't going to happen. My father didn't approve, he never had. He had never supported our relationship, never mind our engagement. I asked, I begged, I even groveled, and yet he still refused to watch me be handed off to who was once a great enemy of mine.

The thought of my father not being there upset me. He was supposed to support me in everything that I chose, he was supposed to love me unconditionally. But I wasn't about to let his not being there ruin the day for me. I was getting married to the guy that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

Nothing could ever ruin that.

I was in the middle of tugging the corset of my dress higher up my body, hoping to find a way to breathe a little easier, when I heard a loud knock at the door. I looked at the door through the mirror and dropped my hands from my dress.

"Come in." I raised my voice loud enough for whomever was there to hear.

The door slid open and I caught a glimpse of light auburn hair. My sister's eyes met mine in the mirror and she smiled at me. She looked like she was about to cry, which I really hoped she wasn't going to do. I had this pathological need to cry when ever someone near me was crying.

She stepped further into the room and closed the door behind her. I was amazed myself by how well she looked. Her bridesmaids dress was gorgeous. Of course, she had chosen it. She had gone for a red-esque ceremony; the flowers, the chairs, the clothes, all red. She had told me that the dark crimson colour represented our dark love, and I strangely found it perfect.

Wise, that one.

Her dress was a long, floor-length gown made from satin. The sleeves were spaghetti straps, made from small silver diamonties, holding the dress up high enough to leave much to the imagination. The colour was a deep, dark shade of maroon red which seemed to shine and shimmy in the light of the room.

My two other bridesmaids wore the exact same dress. While Bubbles was not particularly fond of it, my best friend Robin Schneider loved it. She even asked if she could wear it out clubbing some time, which was a pretty idiotic idea but who was I to stand in her way?

"Oh, Buttercup," Blossom looked me up and down and her smile grew wider. "You look amazing."

"Yeah, yeah," I said back as I turned back to face the mirror. I placed my hands on either side of the corset top and began tugging it up again. "I bloody can't breathe in this stupid contraption."

I heard the steady click of Blossom's high heels as she crossed the room and made her way behind me.

"Here, let me help." She offered as her hands grasped the back of my dress. She began loosening the straps and hooks of the corset top and I finally felt the knots leave my stomach. I could breathe. It was a miracle.

"Thanks." I met her eyes in the mirror and nodded at her. "How's it looking out there?"

Blossom's gaze returned to my back and I watched as the smile faded from her face. "He's not here, Buttercup."

I didn't answer her. Instead, I looked in the mirror once more, I fixed the necklace I was wearing to sit in the perfect centre of my chest, and I forced a smile. I felt like an idiot for thinking for even a second that my father was just going to show up, ready to accept the man who I chose to be my lover forever. It was absolutely crazy to think that he would be there. However, for some reason, I still found myself hoping that he would just suck it up and walk me down the aisle.

"There," Blossom spoke up. I felt her hands leave my dress and then she came to stand beside me. "You really do look beautiful, Buttercup," Her eyes shined and I found myself smiling a true smile. "I am so proud of you."

I raised a thin eyebrow at her. "Proud, huh?"

Blossom breathed out a small laugh. "I was sure that you would never go through with this. I was afraid that you might have second thoughts."

"Why would I have second thoughts?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. I just assumed that you would do what you always do. You always ran from intimacy and commitment. I never imagined that I would be standing here on your wedding day."

Tilting my head to the side, I smiled at her. "Butch is very special. He's not like the others."

"Good," Blossom smiled back in content. "Now, are you ready to do this? The clock is ticking."

I looked in the mirror for the very last time, checking that everything was where it had to be. My hair was down to my shoulders and it appeared to be straight enough to reach Bubbles' expectations. My make up wasn't faded or messy. The dress looked great and was no longer trying to end my life.

In short, everything seemed perfect.

There was another knock at the door and I silently prayed that it wasn't Bubbles. Although I found that I looked good, I knew that she would find something to point out. She always did. I was lucky though, as the door opened and out stepped my brother-in-law.

"Buttercup, are you ready?"

_As ready as I'll ever be._

I spun myself around to look at Brick and I nodded in response. He looked very smart in his black tuxedo with the casual red handkerchief in the breast pocket. I still remembered the way that his eyes had lit up on his own wedding day. It was two years earlier, and after years of dating, he finally married my sister after so much hinting on Blossom's part. She had been just as nerve racked as I was, and in my opinion, she looked much better in her dress.

Swallowing my damned nerves, I held out my hand and indicated for Blossom to pass me my bouquet of red carnation flowers that were sitting on the make up vanity.

There had been this month-long argument about which flowers I should have. I personally didn't care. However, my sisters had been at war for most of the wedding planning. Bubbles wanted me to have yellow buttercups, because it was symbolic, and Blossom wanted me to have crimson carnations because the colour red was the basis of the entire ceremony. In the end, I tossed a coin and settled it.

Bubbles was not happy.

Blossom was ecstatic.

"Thanks," I said to my auburn-haired sister as she handed me my flowers. Letting out a soft breath, I turned my attention towards Brick. "How's Butch?"

"Butch is great," He smiled politely at me - his smile was _always_ polite. "He seems a little anxious but he's mostly just excited."

My heart warmed at Brick's words.

Butch wasn't thinking about ditching me at the altar. That was a good sign. But then again, once he caught a look at me in my damned wedding dress, he would probably be too busy drooling to make a run for it.

I looked freaking fabulous.

A moment later, I was being escorted out of the room by my sister and her husband. I walked in slow strides, being careful not to upset my gown, as I didn't really want to be murdered by the contraption on my wedding day.

The wedding march music was already playing as Brick and I stood before the door. Blossom had went ahead to join Bubbles and Robin at the altar, and I was next.

Oh, God.

_I was next._

Brick turned to me, as if he were sensing my anxiety. "Are you alright?"

Twisting my head to look at him, I gave him a comforted smile. "I will be."

"Buttercup," He touched my arm and I brought my eyes to his again. "I'm sorry that John is not here. I remember how devastated Blossom was when he didn't show for our wedding either."

Attempting to appear nonchalant, I waved my hand in dismissal, my silver and green engagement ring shining in the light. "I don't care. He told me that he couldn't support my decision to marry Butch. And if he can't even suck it up to see me get married, then I don't want him here anyway."

He squinted his eyes at me.

Damn him and his ability to see right through my lies.

I continued. "Look, I don't want to talk about this. Now, shut up, take my arm and open the door already."

Brick offered a friendly smile. "You will never change, Buttercup."

Pursing my lips, I held my head high. "Someone as amazing as myself doesn't need to change."

He chuckled deeply to himself and I straightened my posture. I stared straight ahead as Brick leaned forward and grasped the handle of the door, preparing to open it. He hooked his arm with mine before finally pushing the door open, revealing a crowd of our families and friends, well, mostly friends. Every family member was at the altar with Butch.

The guests stood up from the moment that they heard the door open, and I looked around. My female friends and my boss from my job at the local café appeared to be crying in joy at the sight of me in my gown.

Gross.

Now I was going to start crying. _Perfect._

As Brick led me down the aisle, my eyes caught with Butch's and I swear, as corny as it sounds, my heart stopped. I had seen weddings in movies, and once in person, but I had never been able to capture that moment when the bride walks in and lays eyes on her groom, and there's just this ache, this desire, this excitement.

I had never felt _anything_ like it before.

Brick and I began walking up, and all eyes were on me. I felt like I was on show. It bothered me. I didn't like being the centre of attention - then again, I probably should have thought about that before agreeing not to elope to Vegas. My eyes fell onto my sisters and my best friend, and they all smiled at me, and I could see their pride from a mile off.

Once I had made it to the altar, I felt the nervousness fade completely. For me, just managing to stay inside the building without jumping out of the window was the hardest part. I wanted to be married to Butch. I wanted to be with him for the rest of my days. I just didn't trust my idiotic mind not to do something crazy - like, you know, leap out of a bathroom window.

The priest - who unfortunately was not dressed as Elvis Presley, as I had been overruled on that one, instead wearing a trim black suit - began his little speech about how love is wonderful and rainbows rock, or whatever it was that priests talk about at the beginning of weddings, I was too busy looking at Butch to concentrate on anything else around me.

He looked so devilishly handsome in his Armani suit and deep green tie. I had picked out his suit for him. I mean, I wasn't even allowed to choose what I wore, there was no way that I was letting my sister decide his clothing as well. I had seen him wear the same suit before at this charity reception that Bubbles had thrown a year earlier for the love of animals, or whatever. And when he walked in wearing it, I felt something strange in the pit of my stomach. It wasn't just a suit. It made him look like a man.

The minutes dragged on and my eyes didn't leave his. I began to wonder when the priest was going to get to the good part so that I could just be married already. I had always been impatient, and I wasn't prepared to create a scene at my own wedding. That would just be insane, albeit hilarious.

Finally, the priest decided to get onto the good stuff.

"The bride and groom have written their own vows, which they will now read aloud," Our dark-haired minister cut his gaze to my sisters and Boomer. "Can we have the rings?"

I watched as Boomer took a step forward and handed Butch the wedding band that, of course, Bubbles had picked out. I held out my hand and bit on my bottom lip as Butch took it and slid the wedding ring onto my finger.

"Buttercup," He breathed out a laugh. He sounded so nervous that I couldn't stop smiling. It was funny to watch him squirm sometimes. "so, it's no surprise that we didn't _exactly_ get off to the best start," I found myself laughing along with the guests. He sure knew the best time to crack a joke. "but I'm so glad that I decided to come back and try to put that past behind us, because if I hadn't, then I would be here right now. And it sounds so corny, but you're the only person that I could ever imagine being_ this_ in love with."

I couldn't hold back my grin. There were times where he just didn't like being intimate, but then there were like this, where he just didn't care, where he wanted to talk to me like I was the most important thing in his life. And it made me feel so damned special.

As he finished his vows, I twisted my body around to look at Bubbles. She was already stepped ahead, holding Butch's wedding ring in her palm. I took it and nodded at her in thanks before turning back around and licking at my dry lips.

I didn't like talking in front of crowds.

Trying to ease my nervousness, once again, I slid the band onto Butch's finger and cleared my throat to begin my own vows.

"Butch, you're an idiot." I spoke bluntly, and I was surprised to hear all of the laughing afterwards.

I hadn't even been joking.

I continued. "But you know what? You're _my_ idiot. You're literally the only person who can genuinely make me laugh. You excite me, you thrill me and I honestly don't know what I would have done if you had never strolled back into my life. I never would have gotten married, that's for sure," He smiled at me, so white and perfect. I felt the need to cut the speech short so we could get to the kissing and clothes-ripping part immediately. "So, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really appreciate you..even if sometimes I don't exactly show it."

Butch and I stared at each other for a long, lingering moment, and I found myself not caring about the dress or the attention.

I was marrying him.

I was _actually_ about to be married.

It was crazy; I didn't understand why that excited and thrilled me so much.

Just when I was beginning to enjoy the silent lingering, the priest's voice broke out into the muteness of the hall. "Butch Jojo, will you take this woman to be your wedded wife, to live together in the holy estate of Matrimony? To love her, comfort her, honour and keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, until you both shall live?"

Butch's eyes bore deep into mine and I felt my skin tingle. He slowly nodded, his gaze never leaving mine, and his smile widened. "I do."

The minister turned to me and began his speech again.

"Buttercup Utonium, will you take this man to be your wedded husband, to live together in the holy estate of Matrimony? To love him, comfort him, honour and keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, until you both shall live?"

I didn't even need to think about it.

"I do." My voice was just above a whisper, and I couldn't help but let out a short laugh afterwards at how my voice sounded.

"Without further ado," The priest began. "I now pronounce you man and wife."

And then Butch kissed me.

When he kissed me, I realised that I couldn't breathe again. Only this time it wasn't because of my devil dress, it was because of my unexplainable joy.

And even though I had my doubts, even though my father was not with me, I knew that what people said about weddings was true, it really was the happiest day of my entire life.

* * *

**~ I think that this is the most romantic that I have ever written the greens before, and I pray that it turned out as well as I had hoped it would and it wasn't too out-of-character. Thank you so much for reading ^_^ ~**

**Please take the time to review, I would really appreciate it! ^^**

**Allison Peirce**


End file.
